


Nuevas tradiciones

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established couple, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: A Mycroft se le cae la casa, literalmente. ¿Hasta dónde será capaz Greg para hacerle sentir mejor?#20. "You're the one thing keeping me sane right now." - "Eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo ahora mismo".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Nuevas tradiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

El tamborileo de la lluvia en los cristales animó a Mycroft a hacer té. Jengibre con miel y canela, una receta familiar. Estas fechas le traían recuerdos. Sobre todo cuando su casa se caía ladrillo a ladrillo. La mansión que tanto le gustaba y que tan bien de precio le había salido estaba llena de motivos: humedades, acabados y, posiblemente, cimientos en mal estado. Cuando la compró no eran más que cuatro paredes con muchos años. Fue descubriendo su historia, los estragos del tiempo que le daban personalidad y, como era de esperar, desperfectos.

Ahora se encontraba en casa de Greg. Barajó varias alternativas en lo que durase la obra: la casa de sus padres e incluso el 221B o el C. Alquilar un apartamento en Londres en época navideña y que no fuese una caja de zapatos era extremadamente complicado y costoso. La casa de sus padres se encontraba en Sussex, por lo que la descartó enseguida. La oficina necesitaba de su presencia y quedaba en el centro de Londres. El 221B fue el siguiente en salir de la lista. Aun cuando sabía que podría arreglarse con un sofá, para eso alquilaría la caja de zapatos. Además, implicaba vivir con Sherlock.

El 221C le planteaba una solución más favorable. No obstante, lo pensó largo y tendido. Podría cerrar la puerta y no interactuar con su hermano, pero seguiría cerca cada día. Una tarde, entre el segundo plato y el postre en casa de Greg, le contó el drama de su cabeza.

_Quédate aquí. Hay espacio de sobra para dos y ya sabes dónde está todo_ , fue su contestación. Sonaba muy tentador vivir con él cuando llevaban más de un año de relación.

Ahora, dos días después, Mycroft ya se había instalado. Al menos lo que pudo meter en el armario. Entró al salón con las dos tazas de té humeante, dejó la suya delante de Greg y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza inclinada, este alternaba la vista entre el rugby y el teléfono. El humo, lentamente, se fue desvaneciendo.

—Se enfría, Greg —este dio un repullo.

—Perdona —dijo sin mirarle, bebiéndose media taza de un trago—. Estoy liado con el trabajo.

—Te entiendo, yo… —su teléfono sonó y se alejó descolgando en la oreja—. Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Lestrade le observó, preocupado. Mycroft llevaba todo el día de acá para allá. El único momento de descanso fue para preparar el té que ahora se enfriaba en la mesa. Se acabó el suyo de otro sorbo y volvió a su teléfono con el rugby de fondo.

Mycroft colgó mientras cruzaba el umbral y se puso delante de la televisión sin que se diera cuenta. Carraspeó.

—Ah, ¿qué te han dicho? —preguntó dejando el aparato en el sofá.

—Que los cimientos están dañados y que va para largo.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Ya —espetó en un suspiro—. Tú eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo ahora mismo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y, llevándose el té a los labios, lo soltó con disgusto. No había ni rastro del calor con el que llegó. Greg le acarició la pierna y le sonrió, provocando un amago de vuelta.

—Mycroft, ¿quieres ver una película?

—¿De peleas y persecuciones? Me abstengo.

—¿Y si vemos una clásica? Quita esa cara de escepticismo. Sé que siempre te digo que no, pero hoy es tu día.

Mycroft se puso de pie y empezó a hablar para sí. Greg no entendía palabra. —Lo tengo —dijo al fin—. Te puede gustar y la tengo aquí mismo. —Lestrade bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho con una sonrisa. Sospechó que el mayor de los Holmes llevaba esa película consigo siempre que pisaba su casa _por si surgía la ocasión_.

La falta de ganas de hacer limpieza hizo que Greg conservara el reproductor de DVD en el mueble de la televisión. Mycroft metió el disco y se acababa se sentar a su lado cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy yo! —se levantó Greg. En lo que dio un bostezo, su novio apareció con una pizza para más de dos—. ¡ _Pepperoni_!

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose afortunado. Llevaba sin comer toda la tarde y hasta le sonaba apetecible. Al parecer, Lestrade no solo estaba jugando con el teléfono cada vez que le miraba. Cortó un triángulo y le dio al _play_.

—Blanco y negro —protestó el DI.

—¿Puedes darle una oportunidad como yo a tu pizza? Gracias. —Mordió con ahínco y se hundió en el sofá, provocando que Greg se deslizara sobre su hombro sin esfuerzo.

Fueron unos cuantos los motivos que llevaron a este último a abrir la boca, al margen de comer más pizza. Que la película fuese muda o los carteles en alemán con subtítulos, entre otros. Sin embargo, a Mycroft le hacía tanta ilusión compartirla con él que decidió seguir comiendo en silencio. Cuando se sintió lleno, miró la caja y vio que quedaba casi la mitad. Se giró, entonces, extrañado y le descubrió dormido como un tronco. Sonrió. Paró la película, fue a por una manta y, con un beso en la mejilla, le susurró.

—Descansa, Myc. Nuestros cimientos son firmes. Y si no, ponemos otros. —Volvió a la televisión, subiéndose la manta hasta la barbilla. Se había quedado en lo más interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y felices fiestas!


End file.
